fanfic viaje a equestria ¿somos sayayin? capitulo 1
by olioscar.789
Summary: inspirado por maria pony
Capitulo 1

La historia comienza con un chico de cabello castaño ojos azules y su nombre es Max

Max con una cara aburrida mientras jugaba en el computador dijo

que aburrimiento no hay nada que hacer ya pase todos los juegos que tengo una y otra vez y no hay internet, *suspira *

Dicho todo eso se cambió de ropa por uno yins y una camiseta morada, y bajo por las escaleras y vio por la ventana.

Max: mmmm hoy si está haciendo un buen día será mejor que salga llaqué no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Dicho eso salió y un minuto después, se escuchó un trueno, y se notaba que llovía muy fuerte después abrieron la puerta y Max entro con una cara seria y todo mojado.

Max: rayos por primera vez en el verano quiero salir afuera, y se coloca a llover.

Mama: bueno hijo eso te ganas por no colocar tanta atención.

Dijo mi entras sostenía un tazón con cuchara

Max: pero mama si ase un minuto, vi que todo estaba despejado.

La mama apunta a la ventana de atrás donde está la cocina.

Mama: pero yo vi que de este lado se avecinaba una tormenta.

Max: está bien voy a cambiarme.

La Mama con una risita le dice no más no te tardes que casi llega, tu hermano de la universidad.

Max: si si mama aunque aun no se ¿porque sigue estudiando si salimos a vacaciones?

Mama: bueno digamos que la universidad hay estudian más tiempo.

Max: bueno llame voy a cambiar

Una vez que su vio volvió a bajar por que no quería estar más en la computadora, y fue a ver televisión que estaba en la sala

Max: bueno veamos si hay algo bueno en la televisión .

La prendió y cambio los canales.

Max: no no no aburrido no ya lo vi. aaa no hay nada bueno en la televisión

Después sin saber lo dejo en un programa de televisión que sin duda no esperaba, después boto el control y se puso una almohada en la cabeza.

Max: aaaaaaa no hay nada que ver.

Después escucho una canción toda rara que él nunca avía escuchado miro al televisor y abrió de golpe los ojos.

Max: que es eso

La canción era del intro de mlp.

Max: hay no donde está el control ¿donde esta?

Miro en todas partes y no lo encontraba y seguía escuchando, el intro de mlp.

Max: hay nonooo donde esta.

Después en contro el control lo tomo muy rápido y cambio de canal.

Max: uff por poco bueno creo que mejor juego de nuevo con mi computador que es mejor que ver esas cosas

Después recordó que el tenía la clave del internet del vecino se fue arriba a su cuarto y busco por todas partes, el papel que contiene la contraseña miro bajo la cama en sus pantalones debajo del computador y después de un tiempo se rindió.

Max: valla que suerte la mía

Tomo la almohada y la arrojo a la puerta después noto que un papelito salió de la almohada se acercó rápidamente y tomo el papel.

Max: siiiii lo encontré.

Prendió la computadora y introdujo la contraseña del internet del vecino.

Max: por favor funciona que no la Allan cambiado

Y en un momento apareció que se avía conectado.

Max: siiiiiiiiiii

Y se puso a jugar juegos que requerían, internet al cabo de una hora tocaron el timbre

Mama: Max podrías abrir es que estoy ocupada.

Max: si mama en un momento.

Pero siguió jugando como si no hubiera un mañana tocaron otra vez.

Max abre la puerta.

espera mama.

¡MAAX¡ grito su mama para que abriera la puerta.

Max suspiro y se fue corriendo a ver quién es porque sabía que si no iba lo podrían castigar.

Max: ¿quien es?

?: Yo

Max: yo quien.

Tu hermano abre la puerta, no te agás el tonto.

Max: bueno

Max sonriendo al pensar en lo mojado que podría estar por la tormenta que avía pero cuando abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió que no estuviera mojado su hermano.

Max: ¿como puede ser Daniel?

daniel un poco confundido ¿que cosa?

que no estes mojado.

Daniel intrigado ¿llovió? bueno no lo note.

¿como? si llovió muy fuerte.

Daniel: bueno no importa.

Entro y se acostó en el sillón estoy exhausto tomo el control y prendió la televisión y cambio el canal

Daniel: espero que no a ya comenzado

Cambio los canales rápidamente y lo de tubo en un programa donde casi acababa, el intro inisial

Daniel: si no me lo perdí.

Max: enserio hermano enserio aun ves eso.

Si que tiene de malo a ti también te gusta.

Max: gustaba porque eso lo repiten mucho.

Daniel: o vamos recuerdo que ambos veíamos dragón boll z.

Max: si pero ya sabes que eso lo repetían una y otra vez y me aburrí poco a poco.

Daniel: como sea a mi me gusta además porque van asacar la nueva serie dragon boll super.

Max: como sea.

la Mama se aserco a max y a daniel y les dijo ya está lista, la comida.

Max y Daniel: ya voy

Después de comer Max se fue arriba a ver videos y Daniel se quedó viendo televisión.

Max: vamos a ver que video voy a ver ya se metió a uno de los videos de holasoyGerman

Pero cuando abrió el video salió un anuncio de mlp .

Max: o no otra vez no

Trato de darle saltar publicidad pero no aparecía.

Max: no *suspira* ya que

Y se puso a ver el anuncio mencionaba la temporada 5 de mlp.

Max: me pregunto quién en su sano juicio, vería esto.

Al día siguiente por la tarde.

Estaba Max sentado como siempre en el computador.

Max: valla ¿cuánto tiempo he estado en la computadora?

Miro al reloj y se sorprendió que eran las 3 de la tarde Se retiró y apago la computadora será mejor que salga se cambió de ropa y antes de salir del cuarto se encontró, con la mama que tenía una expresión molesta.

Mama: hijo creo que as jugado su.

No termino la frase y se sorprendió al ver que Max no estaba en la computadora en cambio estaba vestido con unos pantalones de física y una camisa sin mangas.

la mama confundida le pregunto ¿adónde vas?

Max: pues a hacer ejercicio mama.

la mama sorprendida, enserio woo y pensar que todo el verano tela pasarías en el computador.

Max: pues no además no soy tan flojo como crees ahora si me permites.

Dicho eso Salió de la casa y se fue trotando por ahí acabo de unas 4 cuadras se detuvo en una tienda de televisores y vio que estaban algunos, reproduciendo películas y en uno estaban dando my Little pony.

max un poco fastidiado dijo o no otra vez.

Se iba a ir pero un niño lo detuvo y le extendió los brazos para que lo cargara Max confundido mmmmm ¿quieres que te cargue? el niño solo asintió mientras saltaba y extendia los brazos.

Max: está bien pero dime ¿dónde está tu mama?

El niño no respondió porque estaba colocando atención, a la serie.

Max: enserio te gusta eso niño.

Max vio el televisor y vio que en el programa avían 3 potras pequeñas una con pelo morado y piel sapote la otra con un pelo rojo y piel amarilla y otra con un pelo de dos colores similares con morado y morado claro, vio que una de ellas se puso a cantar: actitud y destreza no hay nadie que nos pueda igualar somos equipo y somos 3 y las primeras en estos juegos vamos hacer la canción continuo y Max solo se quedó hay colocando atención mientras el niño aplaudía cuando termino la canción una señora se acercó y le dijo a Max gracias a Dios encontraste a mi hijo, max reacciono. Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

La señora lagrimeando y con una cara feliz le dijo gracias por cuidar a mi hijo pensé que le avía pasado algo.

Max noto que el niño extendió los brazos y dijo mami, después Max bajo al niño la señora le dio las gracias y se fueron mientas que Max solo podía colocar un gesto todo confuso. ¿qué paso acaso esa canción me justo? entonces Max saco un teléfono y se coloca unos audífonos para escuchar su música pero él seguía pensando, de cómo esa canción le gusto después llegó aun parque donde estaban sus amigos y se colocaron a hacer ejercicio y hacer parkur.

Por la mañana.

eran las 11:00 Max ya se encontraba bañándose y seguía pensando en esa canción rayos como mequito esa canción de mi cabeza acabo de un momento se fue asu cuarto y cuando termino de vestirse, entro la madre al cuarto.

La mama sele acerca y le dice oye hijo me puedes hacer un favor.

Max intrigado le dice bueno ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?

La mama le dice bueno me preguntaba, si podrías cuidar al hijo de mi amiga.

Max solo se quedó mirándola y le dijo pero mama ¿yo cuidar un niño? tengo 16 y no creo que pueda.

Mama: O vamos hijo solo será por esta vez.

Max dudoso le dice no se mama es que.

La mama se le acercó a la oreja y le susurro si lo haces te comprare ese juego que tanto quieres, Max sorprendido solo dijo en serio la mama asintió con la cabeza Max solo respondió entonces lo are.

mama: bueno llegaran en unas horas ase que te encargo que cuides bien al niño.

La mama salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta mientras oía al hijo decir "siiiiiiii" y soltó una risita y bajo apara hacer la Cena.

Unas horas después .

El hermano mayor está viendo dragón ball z mientras Max solo miraba aburrido.

Max: enserio hasta ahorita van a ir a la habitación del tiempo, que aburrido.

Daniel : shhhh no tiene nada de aburrido no vez que goku y gohan van a entrenar para vencer a cell.

Max solo veía aburrido y después de un momento tocaron el timbre y la mama dijo debe ser el hijo de mi amiga puedes abrir Max se levantó y abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendido, no por el niño si no porque estaba siendo acompañado por una hermosa chica.

Chica: hola tu eres el que va a cuidar a mi hermanito.

Max: si yo voy a cuida.

No termino de hablar porque el hermano mayor lo aparto tumbándolo.

Daniel: hola hermosa, ¿qué se debe tu presencia?

la Chica sorprendida por lo que paso solo dijo eeee vine a dejar a mi hermanito.

Daniel vio al niño y le hizo una seña de que entrara a lo cual hiso y la chica solo dijo bueno creo que llame voy.

Daniel le dijo espera yo también me estaba por ir me qué tal si te acompaño hermosa.

La chica dudosa solo asintió y Daniel solo miro a su hermano que se encontraba en el suelo y le dijo cuida bien al niño ese, y cerró la puerta

Max: rayos aun sigues haciendo eso.

El niño se quedó viéndolo y dijo ¿quieres jugar conmigo? a lo cual Max respondió si claro al acabó de 30 minutos el niño se puso a ver televisión y Max cambiaba los canales y le dijo al niño que ¿te gustaría ver? el niño tomo el control y cambio de canales y coloca un canal infantil.

Max puso una cara aburrida pero estaba algo feliz de que no estuvieran dando ese programa de ponis pero la suerte de Max fue tan mala que cuando fue al baño y regreso están dándolo, a lo cual Max cambio rápidamente el canal y dijo nononono no veremos eso mientras el niño solo se quedó viéndolo y le dijo déjalo donde estaba.

Max: no, no voy a ver eso.

El niño solo empezó a lagrimear y dijo quiero verlo.

Max: nooo y no importa lo que hagas no lo are.

Dicho eso el niño se puso a llorar y Max solo suspiro, y dijo está bien si lo cambio adonde estaba ¿dejaras de llorar? el niño solo asintió y Max cambio el canal al de mlp y el niño empezó a sonreír y max no tubo alternativa que ver ese programa.

3 horas después.

la mama había regresado y dijo ya llegue ¿cómo te fue con el niño?

La mama solo se puso a mirar a su hijo y vio que el niño está dormido mientras Max seguía viendo my Little pony la mama solo tomo al niño y selo entrego a su amiga y antes de irse al cuarto de ella susurro ahora la televisión no están aburrida y soltó una risita.

Cuarto de Max noche.

Max estaba con el brazo en la frente no no puede ser que me gustara, aunque no estuvo tan mal enserio es muy buena esa serie jeje y se colocó adormir.

Una semana después.

Ahora Max veía más mal ya que le pareció muy buena esa serie.

Por la mañana.

Max estaba durmiendo pero alguien se le metió a su cuarto y le puso mayonesa en la mano de max y cogió una pluma y le estuvo frotando con suavidad la pluma en la nariz y después Max acercó su mano con la mayonesa a su rostro, lo que provocó que se ensuciara y se levantara de golpe.

Max: pero ¿¡qué carajos quien me hiso esto!?

Daniel riéndose y apuntando a la nariz de Max jajaja yo lo hice jajaja.

Max: ahora ya no odio los lunes sino los fines de semana.

Daniel riéndose dijo así pues yo los amo ya que puedo seguir fastidiándote.

Max le grita a daniel ¡fuera de mi cuarto¡.

Daniel se fue riendo.

Max: genial ahora me tendré que bañar.

En el baño

Max pensando en lo que tendría que soportar todo el fin de semana, noto que alguien entro al baño y le jalo a la cadena del baño a lo cual Max noto poco apoco que el agua se estaba calentando al punto de que estubiera muy caliente y max salió rápidamente del baño con la piel algo roja y dijo ¡CALIENTEEEE¡ y vio al lado que el hermano se estaba riendo, de lo que paso.

Daniel: que jaja paso hermano el agua estaba caliente ajajaja.

Max muy furioso le dijo te odio.

En la tarde.

Max: ya termine de comer voy a ver televisión.

Daniel: yo también ya termine.

Ambos se fueron a la sala se sentaron en el sillón, y los dos hermanos tomaron un extremo del control.

Max: yo lo tome primero.

Daniel: no yo lo hice.

Ambos empezaron a pelear por el control.

Daniel jalando el control dijo "¡Dame eso Max! ¡Hoy se estrena el primer capítulo de Dragon Ball Super y yo quiero verlo!"

Max: ¡Lo mismo te digo! ¡Hoy empieza la nueva película de Equestria Guirl y también quiero verla!

Daniel: ¡¿qué enserio te gusta eso?! ¡Ya madura enano, esa serie es para niñas, y ya dame el control de una vez!

Max: ¡Eso es mentira, esa es una serie apto para todo público y lo sabes muy bien!

Daniel lo empujo a max y lo envió al suelo y le dijo "JA, solo eres un debilucho, yo al ser más grande tengo más fuerza que tu" Daniel prendió el televisor y coloco dragón Ball Super "Es mejor ver esta serie que al estar viendo ese programa tan femenino y aburrido que solo las niñitas ven", Max con una cara enojada le respondió "¡Claro, no lo es!" En eso Max se le abalanzo diciendo "¡voy a ver la película quieras o no!" tomando de nuevo el control, y volviendo a pelear de nuevo por este, pero esta vez observando como Max aplicaba más fuerza a sus manos evitando que se lo quite.

La mama se les acerca y les dice "¡Ya vasta ustedes dos! ¡Será mejor que se comporten o apagare ese televisor y me llevare el control conmigo, para que nadie vea nada! ¡¿Les Quedo Claro!?

Max Y Daniel: si mama… – decían agachando la cabeza.

Mama: ¡Más les vale! En este momento voy a salir hacer unas diligencias, así que compórtense y dejen de pelear ¿les quedo claro? – los chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza al escuchar el regaño de su madre.

Después de un rato, la mama había cruzado la puerta de la salida de su caza y apenas esto paso, los chicos cruzaron miradas, mientras un rayo era penetrado sobre sus ojos chocando entre ellos mostrando rivalidad y ambos volvieron a pelear por el control.

Daniel: ¡Dame eso, no pienso ver esas cosas de niñas!

Max: ¡tú eres el peor hermano que existe, ojalá pudiera irme a Equestria para no soportarte más!

Los dos seguían jalando el control uno con el otro mientras cambiaban la serie que querían cada quien presionando el botón de cambio, mientras se estiraban el control hacia ellos

De repente, un rayo dorado rojizo entra por la ventana de su casa, he impacta justamente en el control que sostenían los chicos, partiéndolo en pedazos y asustando a los chicos, solo para ver como este rayo, impactaba en el televisor haciendo que este se tambaleara.

Los chicos estaba algo anonados al ver lo que ocurrió hace un momento, mientras sudaban por el susto que se llevaron.

Max: ¿qu.. que fue lo que ocurrió? – pregunto intentando quitarse el susto de hace rato.

De repente, el televisor empieza a tambalearse frente a los chicos, mientras ellos se miraban entre sí como preguntándose "¿Qué le sucede al televisor?" de ahí, el televisor se convierte en alguna especie de portal lo cual empieza a absorber lo que se encontraba frete a ella.

Daniel: wow ¡Wow! ¡WOW! – expreso asustado mientras sentía como su cuerpo estaba siendo arrastrado hacia el portal, mientras se agarraba del sillón.

Max: ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO?! - decía mientras intentaba agarrarse a algo.

Daniel: ¡¿Y ME BIENES A PREGUNTAR?! ¡NISIQUIERA YO SE! - respondió agarrándose del marco de una puerta

Max como no encontró nada en la que sujetarse, empezó a retroceder hacia el portal, lo cual este empezaba a succionar con más fuerza, hasta hacer que Max se desprendiera del suelo y saliera volando hacia el portal; pero antes de eso, Max logro agarrarse del pie de Daniel quien aún estaba sujetado al marco de la puerta, mientras los dos volaban como ropa tendida, haciendo lo posible para no ser succionados

Daniel: ¡SUELTAME RENACUAJO, QUE SE ME HACE DIFICIL PODER AGARRARME! – decía mientras sus dedos se desprecian poco a poco del marco que se agarraba, mientras movía el pie, intentando liberarse de Max.

Max: ¡NO HERMANO PORFAVOR; NO QUIERO MORIR! – respondía asustado, mientras se agarraba lo más que podía de Daniel intentando no soltarse.

Daniel: ¡No… puedo…! – en eso, los dedos de Daniel, se ven como se sueltan del marco en cámara lenta, mientras se observaba la expresión de susto en sus caras.

Daniel y Max: ¡HAAAAAAAAA! – gritaban mientras el portal los terminaba de succionar.

Apenas estos entraron, el portal se cerró en un destello blanco, dejando observar un desastre en la sala y el televisor tambaleándose, hasta caer al suelo y romperse.

30 minutos antes.

En una base militar resguardada en unas montañas lejos de toda civilización. Se encontraban unos científicos trabajando en una maquina gigante que tenía el aspecto de un arma o lanza rayos, ya que tenía la forma de un taladro con punta redonda.

Algunos se encontraban enchufando y conectando cables en su interior. Otros estaban soldando las partes metálicas para mantenerlas sujetadas y firmes; y otros se encontraban tecleando en unas grandes computadores conectadas a la máquina, indicando que estaban calculando y viendo todos los parámetros de la maquina así como sus planos.

De repente un hombre con una apariencia mayor de edad, con traje militar y algunas medallas enganchadas a su pecho, indicando que era alguien de mayor rango, se acercó a unos de los científicos.

¿?: ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

Científico: ¿he? – viendo al general. - ¡Ho! ¡Señor, General! - dándole un saludo militar.

General: descanse soldado. - dándole también un saludo militar. - ¿el proyecto dimensión ya está casi listo?

Científico: sí señor, los comandos de esta máquina fueron ajustados para viajar por dimensiones a través de un agujero de gusano con solo buscar y encontrar un punto de referencia que nos conecte al mundo que queramos ir. Pero también esta modificada para llegar a otros mundos con solo tener una muestra o prueba de algo que lleve a tal sitio.

General: Excelente, si ya está todo listo, quiero que empiece con el procedimiento y den una demostración de que realmente funciona.

Científico: sí señor, a la orden señor.

Todos los demás científicos que estaban cerca y arreglando la máquina, se apartaron del sitio y se posicionaron lejos del objetivo. Algunos se pusieron en otras computadoras, mientras escribían coordenadas y ajustaban comandos en la máquina.

El científico con el que estaba hablado el general hace rato, se colocó unos lentes de protección, al igual que todos los presentes del área, incluyendo al general.

Científico 2: todo listo para empezar el proyecto dimensión.

Científico 3: comandos estabilizadas y registrados

Científico 4: coordenadas listas

Científico 5: energía al 100%

Cientifico: y… en proceso.

Dicho eso, oprimieron un botón y vieron la maquina empezó a encenderse. La punta de este empezaba tomar un brillo entre dorado y rojizo, hasta emitir unas chispas en la punta de esta, recargando energía en el centro.

De repente la maquina empezó a sacar más chispas de lo normal y todo empezó a emitir un sonido de alarma y empezaron a titilar unas luces rojas.

General: ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Es normal que la maquina actué así?!

Científico: ¡No señor, al parecer está teniendo algunas fallas! Pero descuide, esta todo controlado. - en eso se acercó a unos de los científicos que estaba en las computadoras. - ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! – pregunto preocupado viendo la pantalla de la computadora.

Científico 2: ¡Señor! ¡La máquina está obteniendo una sobre carga de energía! Al parecer los núcleos internos no están hechos para soportar gran cantidad de energía.

Científico: ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡Se supone que analizamos todo procedimiento y las inmensas masas de energía que puede absorber esta cosa!

Científico 2: se supone, pero por lo que se sabe, era más energía de lo habitual, más la cantidad concentrada hacia otro mundo hace que esta se sobre cargue ¡Sera mejor evacuar!

General: díganme ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Científico: ¡por lo que se sabe la maquina está teniendo una sobrecarga, y lo mejor sería evacuar el personal de las instalaciones a las de YA¡

General: ¿no que el proyecto estaba todo controlado?

Científico: A veces podemos tener errores sin calcular bien los detalles ¡Pero este no es el momento de ponerse a explicar! ¡Debemos salir!

Todos los que se encontraban en las instalaciones, empezaron a correr por los pasillos que eran envueltos por una luz roja de "peligro" mientras salían de dicho sitio.

La máquina empezó a sacudirse, mientras varios cables y circuitos se desprendían de esta. Algunas pequeñas explosiones salían de la maquina mientras esta se incendiaba, hasta ver como esta se envuelve en una luz dorada rojiza.

A las afueras de la base, se ven como todos los personales salían. De repente se escuchar como una parte de la base saca una tremenda explosión de energía, mientras observan como un gran rayo de luz dorado rojizo salía disparo por el techo de esta base, hasta perderse en el cielo.

Mientras en el espacio, observamos como el rayo de luz, atraviesa la atmosfera del planeta, hasta chocar con un satélite y reflejándose entre los espejos metálicos y devolviéndose al planeta tierra.

Este rayo, cruza a través de la ventana de una casa, lo cual era la casa de los jóvenes, ocurriendo la misma calamidad de antes de ser succionados por el portal.

En algún Lugar del espacio infinito. Observamos como un vórtice de agujero de gusano en el espacio, se observaban a los dos chicos viajar por este, mientras gritaban aterrados y se abrasaban entre ellos

Max: ¡HAAAAAAA! ¡QUIERO A MI MAMAAAAA!

Daniel: ¡HAAAA! ¡TODO ES TU CULPAAAAA!

Mientras el par de llorones gritaban y se preguntaban que les pasaría, unas especies de luces azules y moradas fosforescentes parecidas a unas luciérnagas empezaron a rodear a los pares de hermanos, estos dejaron de gritar y observaron a sus alrededores viendo las luces azuladas y moradas confundidas.

Estas luces empezaron a tomar forma como si fueran unas ventanas o imágenes movibles. Los chicos al observar bien, lograron darse cuenta que las imágenes que pasaban por esas ventanias, eran de las series que querían ver hace rato.

Las ventanas azuladas tenían las escenas de Dragon Ball Super, mientras que las moradas, tenían las escenas de My Little Pony.

Daniel: ¡¿E..e..e… Eso eso Dragon Ball Súper!? – pregunto viendo las distintas imágenes movibles los personajes como si fueran varios capítulos de la serie.

Max: ¡¿Y esas son de mlp?! – observando también como habían varias escenas de las chicas y cada una parecía un capitulo diferente de la serie.

De repente, estas ventanias se volvieron a transformar en las mismas luces que tenían antes. Las azules empezaron a acercarse a los jóvenes, mientras estas empezaban a meterse dentro de su piel, haciendo que estos empesaran a brillar detro de ellos, los chicos impresionados, empezaron a alterarce pensando que algo malos les estaba ocurriendo, al ver como las luces azuladas entraban en su piel, estos empezaron a retorcerse de dolor, ya que sentía que su cuerpo les ardía mientras sentían que tomaban una forma distinta.

Por otro lado, las luces moradas empezaban a girar al alrededor de los chicos, formando una especie de tornado a su alrededor. De repente este tornado, empezó a escogerse, hasta desaparecer del agujero de gusano en un flash.

Todo estaba oscuro y no se veía nada. Max en ese instante estaba abriendo los ojos, ya que por lo que se veía, se había desmayado.

Daniel : aaaa mi cabeza… - se quejaba mientras se sobaba. - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿en dónde estoy? Observando que se encontraba ahora en un bosque.

¿? – oye – sintiendo que le tocan la espalda. – no quisiera interrumpir tu "comodidad" pero. – se observa que Max estaba encima de Daniel. – podrías ¡QUITARTE DE ENCIMA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! - dice todo enojado.

Max: ¡HA! – quitándose de encima. - lo.. lo ciento.

Daniel. – ahórrate tus disculpas baboso. – levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

después Max se sorprendió, porque miro que a su hermano le había crecido una cola.

Max: ¡her… hermano! ¡¿ti… tienes cola!?

Daniel mira con una mirada seria

Daniel: ¿enserio?... hermano sé que eres tonto pero no sabía que tanto. - después Daniel mira a su hermano y nota que tiene algo detrás de él, se levanta y mira detrás de Max y dijo con asombro. - ¡no puede ser, tienes una cola!

Max: ¡Es lo que te estaba diciendo bobo, tu también tienes cola!

Daniel mira detrás y observa que tiene una cola y la sujeta con las dos manos.

Daniel: ¿cómo es posible que tengamos colas de mono? se supone que los únicos que tienen cola de mono son. – a Daniel se le pelan los ojos y pega un gran grito. - ¡somos sayajiiiiineeeees¡.

Max: ¿enserio?... eso… es…. ¡increibleeeeeeeeee!

Se miran entre si y empiezan a gritar siiiiiiii somos sayayin después separan enseco y se separan.

Max: dijo eso es genial.

Daniel: pero dime algo hermano.

daniel Mira intrigado, y dice

Daniel: mmm oye hermano.

Max: ¿qué?

daniel Pega un grito ¡EN DONDE ESTAMOOOS¡ Max se sorprende por el grito

Max: woo ¿quien diría que mi hermano gritara tan fuerte?. - Max se coloca a echar un vistazo y sonríe maliciosa mente.

Max: oye hermano se me ocurre algo, ya que eres sayajin ¿porque no te subes a ese árbol y vuelas para ver a donde estamos?

Daniel : ummmmm no se.

Max poloca una mirada retadora y dice.

Max: está bien yo lo are así seré el primero en volar antes que tu jejeje Daniel coloca una mirada enojada.

Daniel: ¡no! ¡yo seré el primero en volar!

Arroja a su hermanito lejos del árbol y se sube al árbol extiende los brasos y toma una bocanada de aire y se lanza después nota que no estaba volando, si no cayendo y antes que reaccionara se pega en la cabeza.

Daniel. - ¡AYAYAYAYAYAIIIIII! – sobandoce la cabeza. - ¡Eso me dolió!... al parecer aun no puedo volar. - y mira asu hermano mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Max: jajajaja no puedes ser que tu jajaja hayas echo eso jaja.

Daniel se levanta y dice "me las pagaras" Max se le acerca mientras se limpia una lagrima por haberse reído mucho

Max: bien vamos que ya se cómo salir Daniel solo lo sigueme.

5 minutos después.

Daniel: yaaaaaaa.

Max: por novena vez noooooo.

Daniel: yaaaaaa.

Max: nooo.

Daniel: yaaa.

Max: que no.

Daniel: Ya nos perdimos nunca saldremos de aquí.

Max: llegamos.

Daniel : enserioooo.

Max : si, mira, Señala un pueblo. - el hermano se queda admirando y se queda con la boca abierta y daniel dise

Daniel: es muy hermoso, pero… - se pone a pensar. - mejor no actuó así mejor me comporto serio.

Max: bien vamos.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo Daniel sé que do sorprendido al ver que no avía humanos si no caballos y le dice a max "hermano que lugar es este"

Max: luego te explico, ahora vamos y sígueme la corriente.

Daniel asintió con la cabeza aunque en su mente pasaba un sinfín de preguntas, después una pony que tenía una bolsa en la boca volteo a ver a max no le dio importancia, pero después de 2 segundos sus ojos se dilataron mucho y volteo de nuevo y vio a Max mientras saludaba y la pony pego un gran grito "¡aaaaaaaaaa¡ monstruos corran" todos voltearon, y vieron a max y a Daniel y todos se colocaron, a correr y gritar cerrando puertas y ventanas dejando la calle despejada.

Max: creo que no les agradamos.

Daniel: ¿tú crees? mejor vamos a buscar un lugar adonde dormir.

Max: está bien pero creo que será difícil.

Un rato más tarde.

Todo estaba de solado no había ni un alma a la vista y Max y Daniel es estaban perdiendo sus esperanzas, de encontrar un lugar para dormir

Daniel: creo que deberíamos rendirnos al parecer todo nos tienen miedo.

Max: tienes razón a.

Max de repente vio a unos tipos en un callejo con cuchillos tratando de robarle a una pony.

Max se fue corriendo y Daniel lo siguió para ver qué era lo que le llamo la atención tan de repente, Max cuando llegó al callejón vio a quien era a la que estaban robando.

Max impactado dijo "¿!swi… switti belle?!

Max se abalanzo a uno de los 3 ponys que la estaban intentando robar y le acomodo una patada en el estómago a uno que se veía que era el fuerte del grupo después junto sus dos mano formando un puño, y golpeándolo en la parte de arriba de su cabeza y el otro solo retrocedió para atender a sus amigos swittie belle se quedó impresionada al saber que un monstruo le salvara la vida. Mientras Max volteo Asia swittie belle y le dijo "¿estás bien amiga?"

A lo cual con una mirada de asombro swittie dijo que si de repente los 2 pony se recuperaron.

Ladrón 1: ¡me las vas a pagar mono!

Ladrón 2 : ¡también me pagaras esa patada que me diste en el estómago!

Todos sacaron cuchillos y se estuvieron acercando lentamente y uno dijo "te vamos a matar, y vamos a secuestrar a esa potra."

Max: aléjense, no permitiré que la lastimen.

Después uno se levantó en dos patas para darle una cuchillada a max pero después nota que alguien lo toma por la espalda a lo cual voltea y mira y dice que otro mono.

Daniel mientras lo sostiene con fuerza dice nadie las timara a mi hermano solo yo, y con todas sus fuerzas lo lanza hacia unos botes de basura.

Max se quedó sorprendido al ver eso pero después vio que uno iba a atacarlo con el cuchillo pero alcanzo a esquivarlo pero le quedo su camisa con un gran rasgón en la camisa, switti belle solo se quedó viendo como peleaban.

Max le dice a switti belle que date detrás de mí yo te protegeré.

Max cogió un barril de basura y selo arrojo a lo cual obviamente lo esquivo, pero no se esperaba de que le acomodara un golpe con un palo que encontró rompiéndolo a la mitad luego Daniel se puso al lado de su hermano mientras el ultimo que quedaba con su magia recogió a sus compañeros y se fue al otro lado huyendo.

Max: buen trabajo hermano.

Daniel con una sonrisa dice, lo mismo digo pero ¿quién es ella?

A lo cual los dos voltea y vieron que tenía una expresión de asombro, pero Max se le acercó a ella y le dijo oye estas bien amiguita.

Switti belle : gra… gracias por salvarme pero ¿quiénes son? 'acaso son monos?

Max: jeje no, no somos monos solo somos humanos.

Daniel: de hecho somos sayajin.

Switti belle se quedo con fundida sayayines, pero ¿porque tienen cola de un mono?

Max: porque con la cola podemos convertirnos en unos jigantes mo…

No término lo que iba a decir porque Daniel le puso una mano en la boca.

Daniel: lo que quiso decir es que con esta cola nos diferencia de otras personas ya que con esta cola demostramos que somos saiyan puros.

Switti belle : woo eso es genial pero como ye.

no completo lo que iba a decir por que Fue interrumpida, ya que volvió el ladrón unicornio y les dijo esto es por mis amigos cogió un cuchillo y lo lanzo a swiitti belle y se fue corriendo switti apenas vio que el cuchillo se dirigía a ella no le dio tiempo para reaccionar pero max alcanzo a colocar la mano para detener el cuchillo a lo cual pudo hacer pero le perforo la mano ella miro sorprendida, al ver que si no fuera por max la hubieran matado max solo dio una mirada perdida y solo pudo decir ouch.

Daniel: ¿estas bien hermano?

Max solo dijo "no" con una mirada perdida "si no te importa ¿pu… puedes quitármelo?" dijo teniendo una mirada perdida.

Daniel se le ocurrió una idea mira a la pony y le dijo

Daniel: oye tú, necesito tu ayuda, swettie belle se acercó y le dijo

Sweetie Belle. - ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? Daniel sonrió y dijo

Daniel: necesito que lo abrases. - ambos dijeron "¡queee!"

Max: ¿quieres ayudarlo o no pony?

Sweetie belle asintió.

lo abraso Daniel se dio un golpe en la frente y dijo así no. necesito que abrases su cabeza contra tu pecho a lo cual sweetie belle hizo con un ligero sonrojo.

Max apenado her ,hermano ¿porque te tenemos que estar asi?

Daniel: ya veras.

Daniel cogió la mano donde estaba el cuchillo y le dijo a switti belle abrásalo fuerte a lo cual sweetie belle asintió y Daniel rápidamente extrajo el cuchillo y max pego un gran grito ahogado después de un momento, se calmo y switti belle con su magia cogió un royo de papel higiénico en volviéndolo en la mano de max.

Sweetie belle : seque no son vendas pero ayudaran.

Max observo como le ponía el papel higiénico, en la mano a lo cual le dijo gracias.

Después de un momento de explicaciones.

Daniel : y por eso estamos aquí .

Aun que le explicaron todo en realidad inventaron una historia diferente, para que ellas no supieran que solo eran un programa de tv aun que asi lo veía daniel.

Sweetie belle : entiendo entonces ustedes mientras peleaban apareció un portal que los trajo aquí.

Max : esacto.

Sweetie belle : valla eso es increíble.

Daniel: y dime porque esos tipos, querían robarte y secuestrarte.

Sweetie belle : bueno es porque soy la disipula de la princesa twili y la hermana de una de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

Max: entiendo pero note preocu.

No termino loque iva adesir porque vio aun pony gritar. hay estan los monstruos y tienen a la hermana, de una de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía dicho eso un montón de guardias rodearon todo el callejon, switti belle trato de hablar con ellos pero uno de los guardias agarro a sweetie belle y la llevo con los demás guardias.

Max: ahora que asemos hermano estamos rodeados, y son mas que nosotros.

Daniel : tranquilo podemos contra ello si pudimos contra esos tres pony podremos con estos.

Los guardias se acercaron poco a poco y Daniel trato de darle una patada a uno de ellos pero fallo y un guardia le acomodo un golpe en el estomago y luego en la cara dejando a Daniel inconsciente.

Max sorprendido dijo hermano no. no como se atreven a golpear a mi HERMANOOO.

Max grito y solto un aura de color blanco después golpeo aun montón de guardias, sin que ellos se pudieran defender cuando max llego donde esta su hermano lo sacudio para que despertara.

Max: hermano despierta por favor despierta dijo con una unas lagrimas.

Después un guardia dijo hay que matarlo es demasiado fuerte. todos los guardias levantaron sus lanzas y las arrojaron max solo cubrió el cuerpo de su hermano con el de el para que ninguna lanza le diera cerro los ojos pero después de unos segundos los abre y ve a switti belle frente a ellos haciendo un campo de fuerza, a lo cual se desvanece,y se caen todas las lanzas al piso y dijo no los lastimen no son malos ellos me protegieron, por favor no les hagan daño max empeso aver borroso mientras sweetie belle seguía ablando mientras max callo desmallado.

3 horas después.

Max: don donde esto e e estoy.

doctor : signos vitales estables esta despertando.

una voz que max, conosia dijo pero estara bien.

doctor: eso creo.

Max: sweetie ¿eres tu? a lo cual despues la voz le dijo no ella esta esperando afuera.

Max: ¿quien eres tu? yo soy la princesa twili.

Max abrió por completo los ojos y enfoco la vista en ella.

Max: twilight en verdad ¿eres tu?

Twilight extrañada dijo si soy yo.

Max trata de levantarse, pero twilight le poloca sus pesuñas en el pecho y le dise no televantes aun no estamos seguros si estas del todo bien.

max: tranquila estoy bien enserio pero ¿donde esta mi hermano? Dice mientra se sienta en la cama twilight solo apunta a una camilla que estaba un poco lejos de el.

twili: tu hermano esta bien pero el ba a estar dormido por un tiempo luego twili coloca una mirada algo seria y le dise a max ¿como lo hisiste?

max algo confuso dice ¿hise que?

twilight solo se aserco mas al rostro de max y le dise, como pudiste he manar un aura blanca y como pudiste vencer a 7 guardias sin problemas.

Max: bueno nose solo me enfade y solté mi irá y senti que tenia mas fuerza pero creo que aun no la controlo porque me desmaye.

después mira su mano y nota que no tiene la herida y dise todo sorprendido como puede ser twilight soltó una risita y le dijo yo te cure max sorprendido la abrasa y le dise gracias twilight.

twilight un poco sonrojada por el abraso, tan repentino y solo dise de denada.

a fuera del cuarto.

Sweetie belle se en contraba sentada y con la mirada perdida cuando de repente llegan unas ponys una tiene una piel sapote y pelo morado y la otra con la piel amarillenta y pelo rojo.

Scootaloo : hola sweetie belle oímos lo que te paso estas bien.

Apple Bloom : es cierto que te atacaron dos mono.

Sweetie belle : en primera, no son monos y en segunda ellos no me atacaron al contrario me defendieron y si no hubiera sido por max yo no seguiria viva.

Scootalo y Apple Bloom dijeron al mismo tiempo ¿max? Quien es max.

Sweetie belle : el es el que evito que me mataran .

Un rato de explicaciones después.

Scootaloo: aaaaa ya entiendo así que ellos evitaron que te secuestraran.

Sweetie belle : si

Apple blom: y max y Daniel te ayudaron .

Sweetie belle: si.

Scootaloo: y son de una raza llamada sayayin.

Apple blom : y max detuvo el cuchillo que te avía arrojado uno de los ladrones.

Sweetie belle: creo que ya entendieron todo, así que no creo que ase falta repasar.

Scootaloo con un tono burloso dijo y abrasaste a max porque te enamoraste de el switie belle como no coloco tanta atención termino diciendo si. después de unos segundos se percata de lo que dice.

Sweetie belle: espera no no me gusta.

Scootaloo: si claro lo acabas de admitir asi que no puedes negarlo.

Apple bloom : no sabía que te gustaban otras especies *risitas*.

Sweetie belle: que no me justa.

Scootaloo: entonces porque dijiste que si.

Sweetie belle: porque no puse tanto cuidado, a tu pregunta.

Scootaloo y Apple bloom se miraron entre si y dijeron claroooo a lo cual switti belle se enfada un poco pero después la princesa twilight salió junto a max

Max: twilight será que me puedes a ser un favor.

Twilight : claro cual

Max sequita la camisa y dice será que puedes mandarla a coser es que es la única que tengo las cmc se quedan mirándolo y twilight ,dice claro mientras las chicas te pueden mostrar el pueblo verdad max voltea asi a las cmc y se queda extrañado por como lo miran.

Max: ee hola como les va

Las demás solo se quedan viéndolo mientras twili suelta una risita y seba max se acerca a Apple bloom y le dice hola a lo cual responde hoo hola mientras que en su mente dice así que así sebe un humano switti belle le toma la mano y mira que llano tienes la herida y lo mira a los ojos estas bien a lo cual le dice si pero tus amigas, las voltea a mirar y nota que están para lisadas.

Sweetie belle: ellas están bien solo se sorprendieron al verte ya que nunca an visto aun humano.

Max las mira y sonríe jeje.

10 minutos después.

Max y las cmc se encontraban caminando a fuera del hospital y caminaban por hay para mostrarle el pueblo a max.

Scootaloo: y bien adonde vamos primero.

Apple bloom : podemos ir a mostrarle mi casa.

Sweetti belle : no primero llevémoslo con mi hermana para que le agá una camiseta.

Max: si seria una buena idea.

Entonces partieron Asia la casa de rarity cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta y adentraron y max se sorprendió al ver que era igual al de la serie

Sweetti belle: hermana ya yagé.

Raryty se fue corriendo Asia switti belle abrasándola y diciéndole hay hermana pensé que te avían echo daño esos mono max solo poloca una cara casi furiosa y le dice a rarity que no soy un mono soy un humano sayan después de desir eso rarity mira a max y pega un gran grito.

Raryty: ¡AAAAAAAA¡ EL MONO ESTA AQUÍ.

Con su magia levita todo lo que este cerca y max empuja a scootaloo y Apple bloom a fuera del alcance de los objetos que le estaba lanzando rarity después dice rayos y luego de aver dicho eso un maniquí le logra pegar en la cabeza después de unos minutos despierta en una cama mareado y se sienta en el borde de la cama.

Max: hay que dolor de cabeza tengo esa rarity por poco y creo que me mata.

Después nota que alguien dentro en la aviación mira que solo dentro rarity y se detiene frente a max y le dice lo lo siento no quise mi hermana me lo conto todo y gracias por haberla defendido.

Max: no tranquila estoy bien no es tu culpa solo hiciste lo que cualquier hermana aria defender. aun que haya sido accidental jejeje.

Después ella lo mira mas detenida mente y nota que tiene algo de músculos y pero no estaba tan mal y se sonroja un poco y se acerca Asia max.

Rarity : ya se como recompensarte por ave salvado a mi hermana.

Coloca sus pesuñas en el pecho y se acercó al rostro de max y se detiene que dando uno milímetros de la cara de cara de max . max dice queee con un sonrojo.

Rarity: TE ARE UNA NUEVA CAMISETA OOOO MEJOR TEARE UNA NUEVA BESTIMENTA PERO NECESITO TUS MEDIDAS SERA UN VERDADERO RETO PERO SERA EMOSIONANTE.

Max se quedo sorprendido porque el esperaba otra cosa pero después se incorporo.

Max: gracias pero cuanto me costara.

Rarity : no no tranquilo no tiene que pagar ya que salvaste a mi hermana asi que tranquilo.

Max: tranquila insisto yo pago.

Rarity : no ase falta.

Max: pero.

Rarity: nada de peros.

Max: ok pero prometo compensarte asi que si necesitas un favor llámame y lo are.

Rarity: bueno.

Max: dime algo cuantos años tiene tu hermana y las demás es que tengo mis dudas.

Rarity: bueno mi hermana y scootaloo tienen 16 y Apple Bloom tiene 17

Max: garacias bueno ya me tengo que ir ya que quiero terminar de ver todo pony ville dicho eso max baja por las escaleras con raryti y max se encuentra con las cmc.

sweetie belle: estabien max

scootaloo: si acaso nos recuerdas o ya perdiste la memoria por el golpe.

max: no no eperdido la memoria pero si tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero no importa ahora adonde vamos.

apple bloom : ami casa.

max: buneo en tonses bamos.

dicho eso todos se fueron a la granja.

En la granja de los Apple.

Bueno ya llegamos max mira asombrado woo que asombroso que grande

Bueno hasta qui el primer capitulo espero que les allá gustado y gracias


End file.
